The Lust for Power: Chapter 36
Evan's P.O.V. There was no way we would be able to survive this. I thought strategy. Nyx had to have some sort of weakness... But what? She is the goddess of night, so her weakness must be day. But here, it's nightime for months at a time. Then I saw James laying in the snow, motionless. He was the answer, I'm sure of it. The monsters were coming, and I had an idea. It had to work. "Kari, because the night is growing more powerful, you are too! You, Hyperion, and Artemis have to manage to hold him off!" Hyperion grunted, saying, "I'm starting to fade... I can't do it!" "You are still a great warrior! Just hold her off for five minutes!" "And what are Mikmak and I going to do?" Josh said. "You guys will fight the monsters!" I said, throwing them a bag of Ambrosia I've been saving. "Evan," Artemis said, "What will you do in this?" "I'm going to find a way to stop Nyx," "If you succeed, your mother will be very proud of you." "I know," and with that, I bolted towards James. I found him in the snow and told him follow me. He responded with a moan, so I picked him up and carried him to the cave. When we were inside I began to interrogate him. "James, you have a choice right now. You can let the Beast and Nyx win, and let Olympus fall. Or, you can stop them." He coughed up blood, and then said, "How could I stop them?" "Nyx has a weakness. Even though she is the first god to be born, she isn't the most powerful as she says. I mean right now she is, but when it's daytime... she's as powerful as a cockroach." "But it's darkness 24/7 here!" He exclaimed. "That's only because it is winter. If it was summer, we would be in 'The Land of the Midnight Sun'" I pointed out. "I-I don't understand." "If we make it summer, then it would be daytime. Then Nyx would lose power, Hyperion would be super powerful, and Olympus would live." "How do we make it summer?!" "Think about how seasons work! During the winter, Persephone is in Hades, which makes Demeter halt plant growth. It's also when the axis tilts, causing the sun to point away from northern areas. Therefore, we get Persephone to go to her mother, which makes it daytime here!" "How do I fit in though?" "Your mother is one of the few gods who can go to all parts of the world. Hermes is another example. But if you pray to your mother, and have her bring Persephone to her mother..." Finally he understood, and said, "Are you saying I have to ask my mom for help...?" "Yes, and because you're her son, sshe'll listen!" "I've never had contact with my mother though..." he said, "I hate her for letting me be bullied and made fun of my whole life! Why would she help me now?" "Ja-" "No! Maybe I should just join Nyx to help destroy my mother! She deserves it!" "Do you really want humanity to die? Save your hate for your mother for later, because right now I'm trying to save all of our lives!" From the look on his eyes, I knew that I had won this fight. He then started to pray to Hecate, and told her to bring Persephone to Demeter. If my planned worked, I knew Olympus would be saved. "Now," I said, "We fight the monsters outside. It will be very soon..." Category:The Lust for Power Category:Dagostino